Oh My!
by leahuk
Summary: Sakura was enjoying her day off when she was ordered to go to see the Hokage...What has happened to Naruto and Sasuke? Why does Sakura get lumped with the results...How will she cope? Crap at summaries :p Rating is T, may change to M for later chapters
1. Day Off Interrupted

***Someone's thoughts***

_Inner Thoughts_

**Chapter 1.**

**12:00pm - Konoha**

Sakura watched lazily as the cloud above the sky floated past, she noted how they didn't seem to have a care in the world, she also noted how one looked like a kettle and another a duck. Yes it was a quiet day in Konoha.

_ (We're lucky to have gotten this day off, we haven't had a day off in months!) _

Sakura smiled at her inner, usually she was ranting and raving about something or someone, but today she was peaceful...Maybe having a inner wasn't all bad, even though Sakura was sure she should've grown out of it by now.

She rolled over from her spot to stare down at her reflection in the waters edge, she considered herself lucky that she had found such a secluded little area at all, there were plenty of trees for shade and even a small lake.

Staring down, she noted how, even at 21 she hadn't changed much, She still had her pink hair, her bright jade eyes, sure she looked more mature, her body had finally caught up with the rest of her, she had long slender legs, a "spankable" ass according to her teammates and breasts!

Aah Breasts...How she had envied Hinata and Ino and Tenten before, her once small size B breasts had 'flourished' into ample D's which had caused one than one nosebleed, mainly only to Naruto though.

***Pervert*** She giggled to herself.

Sighing Sakura decided that now would be the best time for a nap, she scooted away from the waters edge, just to make sure she didn't roll in (It had been commented that she was dream dancer) so she wasn't taking a chance, last thing she wanted was to look like drowned rat.

Unfortunately though it seemed Sakura wasn't going to get any sleep as she had planned, just as she closed her eyes and began to drift off into peaceful slumber a dark shadow loomed over her, cracking open one eye she scowled at the figure above her.

"Yes?"

The figure above her didn't move...ANBU's rarely did when they had news to deliver.

"Tsunade-Sama has requested your presence...It's urgent"

Sakura sighed, why was it only a very small handful of ANBU's didn't sound like a robot with a stick up their arse like this guy did.

Before she could press further, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke Growling quietly, Sakura picked herself up, packed up her picnic blanket and bath pillow (also useful outside the bathroom) and headed over to the Hokage tower.

"This had better be good..."

* * *

**12:30pm - Hokage Tower**

Sakura stood outside her mentor's door, she really didn't want to be here.

_(I don't want to work...It's our day off!)_ Whinged her inner

Raising her hand, Sakura half-heartily knocked on the big wooden door infront of her.

"Come in!" Boomed the voice inside Sakura stepped into the office and took her place in front of the large oak desk as usual.

Sat or rather slumped on the desk was the Hokage herself, Her blonde pigtails draped over her shoulders and she was clutching a bottle of sake.

"You requested me?"

Tsunade lifted her head from her desk, a piece of paper was currently glued to her left cheek and she had bags under her usually bright honey eyes.

"Sa...Sakura...Oh thank kami you're here!" She slurred.

Sakura watched as Tsunade fidgeted in her chair, she tried three times to grasp at the piece of paper that seemed to refuse to leave it's home on her face before she managed to rip it off.

Sukura raised an eyebrow but said nothing, it's wasn't surprising to find the Hokage like this, she did like her liquor.

"Sakura...something..*hic* Something happened...Naruto...Sasuke...Eurgh" Tsunade slammed her head against the desk before standing abruptly, grabbing Sakura into a bear hug.

Sakura began to tremble, she knew that Naruto had gone to look for Sasuke again, she had wanted to go but she was needed at the hospital.

"Wha...what happened?" She whispered, hoping that the news wasn't what she feared Tsunade looked Sakura in the eye...Her face had sobered up and her eyes held serious.

"There was a confrontation, Naruto found Sasuke and they fought...Naruto tried a new jutsu he was learning and...It...Backfired"

Sakura's face fell, terrible thoughts started racing through her mind She felt Tsunade place her hands on her shoulders and turn her round, she found herself facing a very large cardboard box.

"Look inside..." Tsunade instructed.

Sakura turned and looked at the women behind her, confusion plastered on her face.

"Oh they're both alive don't worry..." Tsunade suddenly laughed "But...Um...We need you to take care of this until I find a solution" And with that, Tsunade ran out of her office at full speed.

"Gooooooood luck"

Sakura edged her way towards the box, she jumped when it moved slightly, peeking over the edge her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

_ (There's goes our plans to go skinny dipping)_

"Oh Shit..."

* * *

**Little bit of a cliffy...I'll try to make it funnier but i wanted to get the first bit out of the way hahaha!**

**What's in the box...Oooooooh!  
**


	2. A Windy Introduction

**Someone's thoughts**

_Someone's Inner_

**Chapter 2**

**Hokage Tower - 12:45pm**

She was frozen

This had to be a trick

A practical joke No...No it couldn't be true!!

*PFFFFFT*

Sakura was shaken out of her 'OH MY GAWD!' comatose state when a horrid smell hit her nostrils, just the wake up call she needed really.

For there, in the box Tsunade had directed her towards, were two small infants.

One had sun kissed blonde hair, the other midnight black with a hint of blue.

One had Ocean blue eyes, The other onyx.

One wore a huge clown smile, The other a small pout.

"It can't be..." Sakura whispered, clutching her nose to block out the smell that had her gagging for fresh air She was sure she was dreaming, until the little sun kissed boy turned and looked at her...He had whiskers!

"Naruto?...Sasuke?"

The two little boys looked up at her, well...Naruto looked up at her, Sasuke glanced at her but then decided that his feet were more interesting.

"What happened?...Can you understand me? Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Sakura wanted answers...She wanted answers now!

"Saskay done poo"

_ (What?...) _

"Pardon?"

"Saskay done poo...Not me, me did poo before"

Sakura sweat dropped, her legs felt like they were buckling from underneath her.

"I'm dreaming...Oh kami tell me I'm dreaming!"

*PFFFFFFT*

"Saskay done it!!"

"No...no...no...you done it...shu up!"

"Saskay smell!"

"Shu up!!"

"smelly head smelly head"

_(Wake up!! This smell is melting my face Argh!) _

Sakura came back to her senses, sure enough the smell had intensified, she ran to the window, flung it open and took in as much clean air as she possibly could, she hung her head out the window for a few more minutes before she felt something...slimy running down her cheek, reaching up she realized that a small slug had made itself at home in her cherry locks.

"Note for Sakura from Lady Tsunade"

Prying the slug from atop her head, Sakura pulled off the note attached to it, as soon as she did the small slug *poofed* away

_**SAKURA, **_

_**AS I'M SURE YOU ARE AWARE, NARUTO AND SASUKE HAVE...WELL THEY'VE TURNED INTO BABIES,ABOUT 3 YEARS OF AGE TO BE PRECISE.**_

_**IT SEEMS THIS HAPPENED WHEN NARUTO COCKED UP THE JUTSU DURING BATTLE WE'VE ANALYZED THEM AND WE FIGURE THEY MIGHT TURN BACK TO THEIR ORIGINAL FORMS IN ABOUT A WEEK GIVE OR TAKE ALL WE DO KNOW IS THAT THEY WILL REGAIN THEIR MENTALITY FASTER THAN THEIR BODIES WILL RECOVER LOOK AFTER THEM TILL THEN WOULD YOU? CHEERS... TSUNADE P.S - SASUKE HAS WIND.**_

_(No shit sherlock...Erugh, we don't really have to look after them do we?) _

***That's what the note says* **

_ (Aw...Bugger!)_

"Wher oo gone? heyo!"

*PFFFFT*

"Eurgh, Saskay done it gain, eurgh eurgh"

** 'Sigh' **

Sakura took one last gulp of air before making her way back towards the boys, she lifted them out of the box and set them down on the floor, we eyed them up, they could stand, walk...or rather wobble and could mutter quite a few words, maybe this wasn't as bad as she thought.

*PFFFFFFFFFFT*

_(Would it be considered child cruelty to shove a cork up his arse? what has he eaten my gawd!?!) _

Sakura pushed down the urge to vomit and bent down towards little Sasuke, sure enough he had his trademark scowl plastered to his face, along with a red tint which was painted across his cheeks.

"You ok Sasuke?"

"......."

She sighed and turned her attention towards Naruto, he seemed happy enough, he stood there grinning at her whilst chewing on...His shoe?

Sakura hung her head...This day off had gone from good to bad in a blink of an eye.

"Sorwie"

Sakura adverted her eyes from burning holes in the carpet to the little voice on her left and was greeted by a small pair of onyx eyes.

"Sorwie" He repeated, the red tinge on his cheeks had gotten darker.

"What for Saskay...I mean Sasuke?" She smiled at the little boy, hoping that maybe he'd respond better.

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFFT*

Sakura gagged and quickly covered her nose before the vile stench could over-whelm her...Naruto seemed to have done the same.

"Oh...That!"

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER...NEXT ONES WILL BE LONGER...PROMISE!**

**AS USUAL WITH MY STORIES IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WANT PUT IN LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO DO SO...NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP TONIGHT OR EARLY TOMORROW!!!  
**


	3. Day 1: Nappies!

**Someone's thoughts**

_Inner thought_

**Chapter 2**

**Day 1: Sakura's Apartment 2:00pm **

One week

7 days

168 hours

10080 minutes

604800 seconds

_ (Uh...Earth to outer...You might want to quit counting numbers..You're making us look mad!) _

***Whatever* **

Sakura grumbled, she had been home for only 20 minutes and already she was beyond tired, she looked down at the list she had made before leaving Tsunade's office, if she was going to be looking after baby Naruto and Sasuke she wanted...no NEEDED to be prepared!

**LIST: **

**1. Nappies, baby food, toys and wet wipes - done **

**2. Asprin - done **

**3. Stomach settlers for Sasuke's 'windy problem' - done **

** 4. Air freshener incase Sasuke's 'problem' returns - done **

**5. Naruto to stop chewing his (and everyone else's shoes) - In progress **

**6. Figure out what "ooies ooies oooo mine mine" means and why Sasuke keeps muttering it to himself while staring at me - In progress **

**7. Baby proof house - done **

**8. Hide any 'unmentionables' - done **

** 9. Get revenge on Tsunade - In progress **

_(Might want to leave room incase anything needs to be added) _

***Good idea* **

_(I get the feeling we're not alone) _

***Huh?* **

_(Look down)_

Sakura placed the list in her back pocket and looked down, indeed standing at her feet were Naruto and Sasuke looking up at her, their eyes bright and full with curiosity.

"Hello boys..." Sakura cooed Naruto replied by grinning like a maniac and shoving his shoe in his mouth, scowling slightly Sakura reached out and tried to pry it free from Naruto's mouth.

From the corner of her eye she could see Sasuke staring, his gaze flickered from Naruto to herself and back again before he lowered his head.

"Ooies..." He muttered

With a scowl still present on her face, Sakura decided getting the shoe out of Naruto's mouth was her biggest problem right now, she could figure out what Sasuke kept muttering to himself later.

"Now...Naruto..." She grunted "Let go...It's dirty to chew on your shoe...Give...It...Here...ARGH!"

Sakura felt herself fall backwards and she ended up sprawled unceremoniously in a heap

***I lost to a child...Oh the shame* **

_ (You're flashing your knickers...Close our legs girl!) _

Sakura snapped back to reality and indeed...She had fallen in such a way, her knickers were on show, Naruto had run off, shoe still firmly shoved in his gob and Sasuke...Well Sasuke was just...Stood there.

"Oops...Silly Sakura eh?" She laughed, scooping herself up and covering her dignity, a furious blush covering her face.

Sasuke just stood there...Unmoving

***I can't believe that happened!!* **

_(I can't believe he's just standing there staring at us)_

"Are you hungry Sasuke? Would you like something to eat?"

Sasuke...Merely stood there.

"Sasuke?..." Sakura was getting desperate, Sasuke had seemed to loosen up but now he was more rigid than ever!

*GRUNT*

Sakura stared at the little boy before her...His face has turned bright red and he was scowling so hard his little body was shaking slightly.

"S..Sasuke?"

*GRUNT*

"Are you hurt?..."

*GRUNT*

"Sasuke answer me..." Sakura moved slowly towards him, careful not to make any sudden moves, she had no idea what was going on but she didn't like it. Then, in a blink of an eye, his face returned to it's normal pale texture and and his scowl was replaced by a small pout, his bottom lip quivered slightly

"Sasuke?"

He looked up at her...His eyes held embarrassment and shame

"I...I..." He stuttered, it was clear he didn't want to speak "I...I done..."

"SAKWAA I DONE WEE WEE!" Naruto hollered, he came speeding towards Sakura, Shoe still in mouth, drool running down his chin.

***Oh...great***

"Ok Naruto, Uh...come on...I'll get a fresh nappy?" She picked Naruto up and started towards the bathroom until she felt a small tug on her skirt, looking down she saw Sasuke, tears had formed in his eyes.

"I...I...I DONE POO!" He finally screeched

"...Oh"

_(Think we might have to put number 9 on our list into action ASAP!)_

** *Oh yeah...Most definitely***

* * *

**Sakura's Bathroom: 3:25pm - Nappy changing**

Is this hell?

A nightmare?

What did she do to deserve this?

_(How are we going to get out of this!?)_

** *I don't know!* **

_(What are we going to do!?) _

** *Close our eyes and hope for the best?* **

_(Sometimes I think I should've been the outer and you should've been the inner) _

Sakura stared in disbelief at the two little boys lying down upon her bathroom counter...She hadn't thought this through at all!

"Sakwaa...wet wet!" Naruto whined, he squirmed on the counter, clearly uncomfortable in his present condition

"Uhhh..."

"Sakurwa..." Sasuke joined in with the whining, he wasn't as loud as Naruto but the scowl on his face showed his annoyance.

** *Here goes nothing...* **

She took a deep breath and went to work, she started with Naruto to silence the whines, she managed to clean him up and place a clean nappy on him whilst semi-adverting her eyes so not to embarrass herself further.

When she was done, she sat him up, a smile now present on his face.

Sakura sighed

"That wasn't too bad" She muttered to herself, she didn't even protest when Naruto shoved his shoe in his mouth, she was just glad he was quiet.

"Now...onto you"

_ (WAIT!!!...) _

***What what!?!* **

_(I can't watch) _

***What do you mean!?!* **

_(Uh hello...We're about to undress Sasuke Uchiha!...We might...you know...see it) _

Sakura's face deepened into a scarlet blush, the small Uchiha wiggled below her.

***They won't remember any of this as soon as the jutsu wears off* **

_(Says who?) _

***ME!...* **

_ (But...What if they do?) _

***Well...Then we beat them to within an inch of their lives if they ever bring this up* **

_ (...I can live with that)_

And with that...She braced herself and dove straight in.

**10 Minutes later:**

Laughter erupted throughout the small apartment.

Contained within the bathroom were 3 figures.

1 was rolling around, crying with laughter.

1 lay upon the counter, giggling contently to himself whilst a small blush crept up his face.

The final figure stood there in horror...Her eyes as wide as saucers, her body shaking in disbelief...and her clothes...Soaked in baby piss.

** *7 days***

* * *

Well that's day one over with...It'll be a different day and different problem :)

If you have any ideas...Gimme a message

Update soon!!

XOXO


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

_**I'm afraid the next chapter won't be up for a few days...I'm getting a new laptop as this one had died **_

_**As soon as I get my new one I'll update.**_

_**  
Might be able to update tonight if this one lasts that long **_

_**Sorry again :(**_

_**Luckily there are loads of stories to tied you over till my return :)**_

_**xoxoxoxox  
**_


	5. Day 2: Fighting and Nap Time

**Someone's thoughts**

_Inner thoughts!_

**Chapter 3**

**Konoha: Marketplace - 10:00am**

This was bad

This was terrible

What had she been thinking!?!

_ (I'm seriously beginning to hate you)_

** *Me!?!...What have i done!* **

_ (What have you done!? **"I think I'll go shopping, if we go early the kids will still be tired and won't play up"** Well done numbnuts!)_

** *Shut up...It seemed like a good idea at the time!* **

"Mine!"

"No...Mine!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Hate you"

"You smell"

"Nu uh...that's you Mr windy poops!"

Sakura could only watch as little Naruto and Sasuke began fighting...AGAIN!

** *That's the 5th time today!* **

_(Don't talk to me...) _

She slowly began thinking about everything they had been fighting over that day.

**1st fight:** Getting dressed - Naruto had refused to wear pants and had hid under Sakura's bed, giving Sasuke time to find Sakura's underwear drawer, when she had finally retrieved Naruto, Sasuke had managed to fall asleep amongst her bras, then had refused to get out. A fight had then broke out over who smelt

**2nd fight:** Breakfast - Naruto had made fun of Sasuke for wanting tomatoes for breakfast, Sasuke had retaliated by throwing his shoe at Naruto's head, Naruto had then shoved it in his mouth and ran off followed by an angry Uchiha toddler.

**3rd fight:** Leaving the flat - This time it was Sasuke's turn to refuse to do anything, He had refused to put his shoe back on after she had managed to pry it out of Naruto's mouth, Naruto had taken this as an opportunity to cling to Sakura, Causing Sasuke to get even angrier and run round screaming "Ooooo...Ooies Ooies..MINE!" before trying to rip Naruto's head off.

**4th fight:** Who got carried by Sakura - They had spent nearly 15 minutes fighting over this, even though Sakura had tried to explain that she could carry both of them...This however was not good enough and they continued to fight, pinch, slap and scream at each other until Sakura snapped and declared that no-one was being carried today, this resulted in both of them sulking under the kitchen table for another 10 minutes!

This fight now however was the most random one yet.

They were bickering and shoving each other over...A pair of bright pink novelty dinosaur sunglasses.

_ (Those are the ugliest sunglasses I've ever seen) _

***Thought you weren't talking anymore* **

_ (Well i thought about it and well...How long do you really think you can last without my brilliance!) _

***No comment* **

Sakura shook her head, snapping herself out of her daze to focus on the squabbling children before her, Sasuke had Naruto pinned underneath him and was desperately trying to get him to release the sunglasses which Naruto still had in his possession.

"Gimme!!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!...Mine mine mine!"

"No...MINEEEEEEEEE!"

Sakura cringed, her temper began to boil...she knew any minute now she'd snap!

And she did!!

* * *

** 50 minutes later:**

Peace

Quiet

Serenity

4 bags of shopping

2 happy toddlers, 1 wearing blue dino sunglasses and the other wearing orange dino sunglasses

1 stressed out Sakura, wearing pink dino glasses, carrying 2 now happy toddlers and 4 bags of shopping

Time to go home!

_(you're such a soft touch...)_

***Shut up...Just...Shut up***

"I think...that...when we get home...maybe...we could...have a nap?" Sakura muttered.

Naruto crinkled his nose and started moaning softly about how "He wasn't sleepy!" and how "Smelly poopie pants might try to steal his new glasses"

Sasuke on the other hand merely turned his head and poked his tongue out at Naruto before cuddling into Sakura's neck, she wore she heard him whisper something but it was too quiet to hear.

She rolled her eyes, she was far too tired to care right now...Her front door was in sight.

* * *

**10 minutes later:**

Sakura plopped herself onto her bed, not caring if the morning had technically ended yet, she needed rest!

"Sakwaa?"

She turned her head to find 2 small pair of eyes looking up at her from the end of her bed, she smiled softly, yes indeed they were driving her round the bend, but how could she possibly stay mad at something so cute!

She watched as Naruto tried to pull himself onto the bed, only to fail again and again, landing on his bottom with a soft 'Thud'

A small giggle escaped her lips before she reached down and put him out of his misery, placing him next to her he immediately began to yawn and snuggle into her side.

Smoothing back his sun-kissed hair she turned back round to do the same for Sasuke, except...he wasn't there.

"Hi"

The small voice that had whispered in her ear made her jump, twisting her head around she found the Uchiha child sitting on her pillow.

"Hello you...How's you get up so fast?" She cooed

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he climbed round Sakura and placed himself in the center of her lap, Sakura ruffled his hair before lying back against her pillow, her eyes were heavy and she found herself slipping into sleep fast.

Sasuke sat there motionless, his eyes fixed on the sleeping female, he scowled slightly when the blonde next to her rolled over and attached himself to her arm.

After removing Naruto from Sakura's arm, he moved up from her lap and onto her stomach, he took another minute to make sure she was indeed asleep before his eyes became fixated on something else.

Smiling slyly to himself, Sasuke snuggled into Sakura's chest.

"Ooies...My ooies...Mine...All...Mine!"

* * *

**Hello!**

**I managed to update before my comp died! But the next chapter won't be up till the end of the weekend...Sorry!  
**


	6. Day 3: Early Morning Madness

**Someone's thoughts**

_Inner Thoughts_

Chapter 4

**Sakura's Apartment: 05:00am**

In the early hours of the morning

When the sun has yet to rise in the sky and the land is still mostly covered by the night

In the small apartment that belongs to Sakura Haruno

In the peace and quiet of her bedroom where the kunochi and two small figures still slumber

One small blonde hair boy lies by her side, contently sucking on his thumb and dribbling on the pillow that supports his head

The other, a small raven haired boy, he does not slumber...No, instead of sleeping peacefully like his two companions

He stares through the darkness

* * *

** Sasuke's POV:**

** *Urgh...Can't sleep, something not right***

I look at the two remaining figures on the bed, my eyes narrow slightly in annoyance at my blonde haired friend

***Why he here! Humph! Should not be here* **

I cross my arms and contemplate pushing the small boy off the bed, a small evil grin appears as the idea seems more and more appealing to me

Until that is my eyes are drawn away by the soft sound of sighing emitted by the pink haired kunochi beneath me, my expression softens as I watch her sleep, a small blush paints my cheeks as I watch her chest rise and fall

Shakily my hand reaches towards the zipper on her top, curiosity has gotten the better of me and before I can stop myself I pull the small metal zip half way down, my whole body seems to have heated up now, but i'm not sure why

** *Ooies...Why...why do I like her Ooies?...No, not just Ooies...Mine...She's...mine?* **

As much as I try to drag my eyes away I can't seem to, I squirm uncomfortably around

***Itchy..so itchy and my body is all hot* **

"Urrrgh!" I groan, burying my head in my hands

"Sasuke?...You ok?"

My head snaps up at the sound of the voice, the blush upon my cheeks darken when I feel her hand stroke my cheek

***Ooooooh* **

**

* * *

  
**

**Normal POV: **

Sakura was stirred from her deep slumber by the feel of something moving around on top of her, opening her eyes wearily he peeks out from behind her lashes to find Sasuke mumbling something to himself before burying his head in his hands She smiles before noticing the blush that is apparent upon the small boy's body

"Sasuke?...You ok?"

She watches as the boy stares at her, his blush has deepened and he seems scared or confused about something

Sakura drags her body up into a sitting position carefully so not to waken Naruto who is still sleeping beside her, happy that she hasn't disturbed him she turns her attention back to Sasuke

"Sasuke?...Hunni you ok?"

He merely stares back, his eyes dart from her face to her chest and back again Looking down, Sakura quickly realizes she's on display, she closes her top again with a small 'eep' before sheepishly smiling back at the small boy who was still staring at her

** *Oh god...how did that happen!?!* **

_(Well done genius, scar him for life why don't you!)_

** *I didn't...I don't know how this happened! Don't blame me!***

_ (Well if you didn't un-zip your top who did!) _

***I must've caught it on something!* **

_ (You were having sexy dreams again weren't you...pervert) _

***Hey! If anyone's the pervert it's you***

_ (Pffft whatever you sex mad madam!)_

"Uh...Sorry about that, this top...it's...it's broken, bad top!" Sakura giggled, trying her best not to blush

Sasuke still didn't speak, he hadn't even moved, his blush was just as deep and he kept scratching

"Are you hot Sasuke? Do your clothes itch?"

Sasuke nodded but refused to look her in the eye anymore

"Well I'll see if I can find you something more comfortable to wear, I should've changed you two before going to sleep, my bad!" She picked Sasuke up and placed him back on the bed before slowly moving round the room trying to figure out where exactly she had put the clothes she had bought for them

***Urgh I can't see anything in the dark!* **

_ (Well turn a light on then little miss flasher)_

** *I can't smartass it'll wake Naruto up* **

"Bath..."

Sakura was snapped out of her internal argument, looking up from her crouched position on the floor she found Sasuke standing next to her.

"What was that?" She asked, not sure if she heard right

"Bath...that help itchy?" Sasuke muttered, his eyes were staring straight into hers through his bangs

Sakura mused for a moment, it was true the boys hadn't bathed due to their little nap turning in a full blown hibernation period, maybe a bath would help

**Sakura's Bathroom: 05:45am **

Sakura watched as Sasuke splashed around, she had added bubbles and found a little yellow duck that she had bought ages ago for some reason

"Is that better Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at her, bubbles dribbled down his face from where he had tried to give himself a bubble beard and Mohawk

"Well Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at her before his eyes lit up and he broke out into a grin

"You join Sasuke?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head

"No Sasuke, this is your bath, I'll have one later"

The smile disappeared and was replaced with a small frown, picking up a handful of bubbles and water he turned to face Sakura who was perched beside the tub

"But you're wet" He stated, before hurling the water/bubble combo in Sakura's direction

Sakura squealed as the water hit her, she blinked rapidly at the little boy in the bath tub who was smiling smugly at her.

"See..." He taunted her, grabbing another handful of bubbles

Seeing what was going to happen, quickly grabbed her own handful of bubbles and dunked them straight onto Sasuke's head, she couldn't help the laughter that escaped her at the sight of Sasuke's face as he frantically swiped at the bubbles covering his body

They playfully fought for another 10 minutes before Sakura removed Sasuke from the now luke-warm water, she wrapped him up in a huge fluffy towel before she quickly towel dried her now soaking hair.

After drying and re-dressing him, Sakura carried Sasuke back into the bedroom, his eyes were now drooping and he kept yawning, Sakura couldn't help herself and Sasuke soon found himself squashed against Sakura's chest

"You...are...so...cute!!" She cooed, not noticing that the mini Uchiha was grinning madly within her embrace

After smothering little Sasuke, Sakura laid them both back on the bed and covered all three of them with a large red blanket, she was pleased to see that Naruto still hadn't woken.

She watched Sasuke, she wanted to make sure he got off to sleep soundly before succumbing to sleep herself.

***I'm quite liking having these two as little boys* **

_(Yeah...Pity it only lasts a week ne?) _

***He he Indeed* **

Unseen by her sleeping eyes, Sasuke pulled himself towards Naruto's sleeping form, he watched his blonde friend for a second before sneakily giving him a quick smack on the head, he withheld his laughter as the blonde's face crumpled up momentarily before he scooted closer to Sakura

"Mine..." He grumbled as he rested his head in the nook of her neck

* * *

**Naruto's Head:**

RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN DREAMS!RAMEN DREAMS RAMEN DREAMS RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN DREAMS

**_'SMACK!' _**

*......Ooooow!*

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!

* * *

Not the greatest chapter...I've been focusing on the last chapter so this one is a bit poo...sorry!!


	7. Day 4: Punishments and Realizations

**Someons's thoughts**

_Inner thoughts_

**Chapter 5**

**Day 4:**

**Sakura's apartment: 11:59am **

She was going mad

That she was sure

She was going mad...And it was all their fault!

Sakura considered bashing her head against the wall for the 3rd time this morning, she had told the boys that if they behaved she would take them for ramen at lunchtime Naruto had been over thrilled by this statement and was happily doing anything he could that made Sakura happy

He had gotten up when told

Gotten dressed when told

Brushed his teeth and even tried to help clean the apartment to show Sakura how much he deserved to be taken for ramen.

He was doing really well, until he tried to use the toilet to show how much of a big boy he was...And fell in.

Sasuke on the other hand...

Had refused to get up and had pushed Naruto over when he tried to get him out of the bed

Had hidden his clothes, causing Sakura to spend 15minutes hunting them down

Had squirted toothpaste over Naruto after he had said that he had to be good and do what Sakura asked

Had knocked over 2 house plants then tried to bury Naruto upside down in the pots

Had pushed Naruto too far and had caused the two to fight like alley cats after smacking Naruto over the head with his own shoe

** *Urgh...Why does he have to be so difficult!* **

Sakura stared at the two boys, after separating them she had put Naruto in one corner of the apartment and had locked Sasuke in her room, telling them that until they behaved and learned to get along they weren't going anywhere

_ (You do know you're punishing us as well!) _

***Well I can't exactly leave them here alone can I!?!***

_ (Well can't we leave Sasuke here? He's the one that's being stubborn, I swear he's worst than he used to be) _

***It's tempting but he only plays up when Naruto's awake* **

_(This is getting annoying, let me know when it's safe to resurface)_

With that Sakura was left alone to deal with the troublesome two, she had considered asking Hinata or Ino to help, but decided against it Hinata would probably faint due to how cuddly Naruto could be and Ino would probably steal Sasuke and wait till the jutsu wore off so she could glomp him with her fangirlness!

***3 more days Sakura...just 3 more days, urgh I thought Lady Tsunade said their mentality would come back before the jutsu wore off, if anything they're more childish than before!***

"Sakwaa?..."

Sakura turned to find Naruto's big blue pleading eyes staring at her, he had been quiet since Sakura had sent him to the corner.

'Sigh'

"Yes Naruto?"

Naruto swiveled and turned to face her, he scratched the back of his head sheepishly before asking...

"Do you think...If Sasuke...and me, promised to behave...we could still go get ramen?"

Sakura smiled, she knew of course the only reason he was behaving was because he wanted his precious ramen

"Well that depends on Sasuke doesn't it Naruto...I'll have to go have a talk with him..."

"NO!" Naruto screamed!

Sakura looked down at the boy who was now clinging to her leg desperately

"...Uh...I'll talk to him, he's angry at me, so maybe if i talk to him...yeah?"

** *How can I say no to that face?...Awwwwwh!* **

She nodded and watched as Naruto rushed off to the bedroom, he gave her one more cheesy grin before disappearing behind the door

* * *

** In Sakura's Bedroom:**

Naruto entered the room and closed the door behind him, he found Sasuke still sat in the same corner that Sakura had placed him in, a furious scowl upon his face.

Sighing, Naruto made his way towards his stubborn, pigheaded, stuck up his own arse friend, when he was safely at a distance where he could still make a decent escape he cleared his throat to catch Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke glared at Naruto from over his shoulder before turning back to face the wall.

"What's your problem Sasgay!" he hissed

"Hn"

"Why do you always have to be so...So...Sasgay like!"

'Growl'

"I know it's hard when you look like a girl but you're upsetting Sakura!"

"What did you call her?" Sasuke had turned to face his friend/foe

"You heard me"

Sasuke frowned

"You've been calling her Sakwaa...You did it this morning, why the sudden change?"

Naruto grinned, folding his arms over his chest he took a confident stride towards Sasuke.

"I'm doing whatever I can to make this easier on her...Unlike you teme!"

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction in realization "You mean you've been putting on the whole 'Sakwaa, I'm a cute little boy' act?"

Naruto laughed and shook his head

"No...Not putting it on, but I'm slowly realizing that It'll be easier for her to deal with this if she still thinks we're just children, unlike you who has decided to make this as hard as you possibly can" He stated

Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other

"How long have you felt more...Normal?" Sasuke asked

Naruto thought for a moment, tapping his chin thoughtfully before answering

"Only a few hours, since last night really, It started to dawn on me that I was thinking more like my old self, but I continued to act like I had been as it seems to make Sakura smile when I do something cute, see Sasuke...unlike you, I actually care about her!" He spat out

The boys were now standing face to face, Sasuke was still glaring while Naruto stood there looking rather smug

"So...You going to tell me why you're making this so hard on her?" Naruto asked whilst poking Sasuke in the chest

Sasuke slapped away Naruto's hand before directing his glare towards the floor

"It's...embarrassing! That's why!!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth

"Don't believe you"

"Well you better! Because that's the reason!" Sasuke huffed, his face had a slight pink tint to it

"Well behaving like this isn't going to do any good, you know she gets a say in what your punishment is after this jutsu wears off right?"

Sasuke starred at Naruto, trying to read if he was lying or not

"She does?"

Naruto nodded "Yup...I heard her reading a note Baa-Chan sent her, It stated that if she believes you're going to 'co-operate' after this wears off you won't get the death sentence or spend the rest of your life in prison"

Sasuke scuffed his feet against the carpet weighing up his options

***I guess behaving until this wears off could prove to be...to my advantage***

_ (Thought you didn't even want to be here...why the sudden change eh? Could it have anything to do with...Oh i don't know...Ooies) _

***Shut up...Those are your thoughts...not mine!* **

_(Nu uh...those are your thoughts, I've been locked up until now...just face it, you like it here!) _

***No I don't...this village is weak! The people are weak!***

_ (So why do spend most of the night watching a certain someone sleep? Or blush when your eyes 'drift'?) _

** *She's annoying that's why***

_ (Yeah yeah...) _

***Grrr...shut up!***

Sasuke stopped his inner argument and turned his attention back to Naruto who had moved towards the door

"I don't know about you Sasuke, but If I were you I'd think about it..." Naruto shrugged as he began to twist the knob

Sasuke watched as Naruto left, leaving him alone to mull over his options, admitting defeat Sasuke trudged after him

* * *

** Sakura's living room: **

Sakura was sat on the couch reading one of her many medical scrolls, she had decided to catch up on her reading seeing as she had been too busy to do any lately. She was soon interrupted when Naruto bounded over to her and attempted to jump up onto her lap, only to collide with her knee and fall flat on his bum

"Hey there Cutie!" Sakura greeted, picking up the dazed little blonde and placing him on her lap, she began to ruffle his hair playfully

Naruto giggled at Sakura's attentions before a familiar grunt broke through

Sakura looked back between the boys before asking

"So...Are you two friends again?"

Naruto grinned madly, nodding his head frantically

"Oh yes Sakwaa...Sasquay and me are bestest mateys! Aren't we Sasquay?" He chirped before staring intently towards the Uchiha

Sasuke stood there, his eyes flickered back and forth between Sakura and Naruto, Sakura was sat there, her big emerald eyes stared into his own onyx ones and a small hopeful smile graced her face.

"Yes...Sakwaa...We're...Fwiends?" He muttered while trying to stop the frown that wanted to surface

Sakura clapped her hands gleefully, she bent down and scooped up the small Uchiha and placed her next to Naruto on her lap before crushing the two in an embrace

"Oh..You two...I think I know two little boys who deserve ramen" She squealed!

Naruto flashed Sasuke a quick 'well done teme' smile before returning the hug with just as much enthusiasm

Sasuke squirmed, his face was heating up when he realized just where his head was resting

"Well let's get going ne boys?" Sakura asked

Naruto immediately jumped down and ran towards the door to put on his shoes

Sasuke stayed sat on Sakura's lap, a small smile appeared on his face as he snuck in a quick extra snuggle

"Ooies..."

"What was that Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped out of his trance he had somehow slipped into and scrambled off of Sakura's lap to join Naruto at the door who wasn't having much success with his sandals.

After helping Naruto put his sandals on the correct feet, the trio headed out the door. As they headed through the village, Sasuke couldn't help but think that staying in the village wouldn't be as bad as he first thought.

* * *

Hope you liked it...Not many days left now till the end mwahahahahahaha!


	8. Day 5: Toy Store Fun Times

**Someones thoughts**

_Inner thoughts_

**Chapter 6**

**Konoha Toy Store: 14:10pm **

The sun was shining, people were bustling about the marketplace, everyone seemed in a good mood.

Even Sakura

For the first time since she had been 'given' the mission to look after Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura found herself having more fun than she ever thought she could have.

She was stood in a toy store, with two very happy children who were running around like rabbits, they had done everything she had asked them to do and for once, Sasuke hadn't started a fight!

_ (Yeah it's all nice and everything...But it's been 5 days since this 'mishap' and they're still just as dumb and childish....I think we're being had!) _

***You're so suspicious! Tsunade said their mentality MAY come back before the jutsu wears off* **

_(Humph! I'm not convinced! You're just too soft and gooey because they're cute and squishy) _

***Oh hush you! I'm sure if they'd let me know if they were back to normal...I doubt very much they like having me helping them pee!* **

_ (Wanna bet?) _

***No...Now...Go away, you're ruining my good mood! Go on...Shooo!* **

Sakura scolded herself for listening to her inners mad ramblings and concentrated on the two little figures that darted in and out of the aisles, she smiled gently before taking a seat in the 'Adults waiting area' that had been built so that parents could take the weight off their feet while the children ran riot in the store.

"Would you like a cup of tea dear?" Asked the elderly shop keeper

Sakura nodded and then thanked him again once the tea arrived.

"Aaah...Even though I'm stuck indoors on such a nice day...I'm not too bothered" She chuckled, taking a sip of her tea and sinking further into the lush leather seat.

* * *

**With Naruto and Sasuke: Aisle 3 **

They watched as Sakura sank into her chair and contently sipped on her tea, they had spent 20 minutes running round like lunatics to give her the impression that they were going to be a while.

"So...Why you drag me back here Sasuke? I haven't chosen anything yet!" Naruto moaned

Sasuke 'tsk'ed and smacked the toys Naruto was struggling to keep hold of in his arms, causing them to scatter onto the floor.

"How much longer do we have to keep this up dobe!" Sasuke hissed

He had been finding it hard to keep up the charade:

He hated the fact that he needed Sakura there when he needed the toilet

He hated the fact that Sakura would dress them in 'cute' slogan t-shirts like "It's not easy being this cute"

He hated the fact that people would pinch his cheeks or ruffle his hair whilst making weird noises at him

He hated the fact that they all slept in the same bed

He hated the fact that Naruto slept so close to him

He hated it when Naruto would cling to Sakura He hated Bath time! Especially when he had to have one with Naruto

He hated the fact that he couldn't control the blush that appeared on his face when Sakura got dressed or undressed

He hated it Sakura would cuddle Naruto

He hated it that his eyes would wander or watch Sakura randomly, no matter how much it made him smile!

He hated it all!

Sasuke glared at Naruto who had begun to pick up his toys instead of answering his questions, grabbing him roughly by his t-shirt he pushed him as hard as he could against the wall, forcing Naruto to pay attention

"Well!?!" Sasuke demanded

Naruto grinned and shrugged off Sasuke's grip on him so he could straighten his top before stating

"We have only 2 days left teme, after that we can claim we remember nothing, you don't rot in jail or get your head chopped off and I can go back to winning Sakura's heart"

Sasuke snarled

"What makes you think she'll go for you DOBE!"

"Well...why wouldn't she? Unlike you, I've never knocked her out and left her on a bench! Although, you have been wanting alot of her attention this week" He stated

Sasuke directed his glare to the floor, it annoyed him that even after so long, everyone gave him grief over that night, but what annoyed him more was that Naruto had caught on that he had indeed been demanding Sakura's attention.

"Whatever..."

Naruto smiled triumphantly, he slung his arm over Sasuke's shoulder before steering him back towards the aisles and aisles of toys.

"We better get a move on...Now...Go find something shiny or something, don't want to keep Sakura-Chan waiting ne?" Naruto teased before pushing Sasuke down a random aisle before sprinting down another

Sasuke stood there for a moment, he wasn't sure if he could keep up the act...He scrunched his hands into fists and tried to calm himself down, as much as he hated to admit it, Naruto had a point, if he could keep up this up for another 2 days he'd be free of this mess of emotions

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the soft footsteps that were slowly approaching him until it was too late.

"Sasuke?"

"ARGH!" Sasuke screamed when a hand landed on his shoulder, he spun round to face the threat but lost his footing and landed flat on his back Dazed and embarrassed, Sasuke could only look up into the face of what his mind deemed an angel, wide emerald orbs stared down at him worried

"Oh Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry! Did I scare you? I just came to see If you had found anything you liked yet?" Sakura bent down and picked up the fallen Uchiha and carefully placed him against her bosom in a nursing manner

Sasuke couldn't help the blush that plastered his face as he was coddled into Sakura's embrace

"I...I...Uh...Uuhh...Ooo..Ooooies!" He stuttered, his mind had turned to mush and couldn't string together a single sentence

Sakura hushed the small boy in her arms, swaying softly back and forth while stroking his hair in a calming way

"It's ok Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry, are you hurt?" Sakura lifted the boy away from her chest and gave him a quick check to make sure there were no scrapes or bruises, happy that he was unscathed, she smiled sweetly at the little child who continued to stare open mouthed at her

"Would you like me to help you pick something?" She asked

Sasuke nodded, his mouth was dry and his body had become jelly like, he allowed Sakura to carry him around the store, picking up random toys and showing them to him before he chose a puzzle kit and a novelty smiling tomato plushie.

As they neared the counter they found Naruto already waiting for them, he had managed to trim down his choice of toys from 15 to 3, he had chosen a small fox plushie, a bubble gun and a light up yo-yo Placing Sasuke on the ground next to Naruto,

Sakura proceeded to pay for the good before leading the boys out the shop and back home.

"Say Sasuke...Is that a blush I saw on your face earlier?" Naruto taunted quietly on the journey back to Sakura's apartment

Sasuke scowled before cursing himself mentally...This next two days were going to be a nightmare!

* * *

Shorter than the others I know but just you wait till the end...Mwahahahahaha! I'm being a little evil with the ending but it'll be worth it :p

Thanks to everyone who was lovely enough to review...Love you all!

xxx


	9. Day 6: Confrontation and Tears

**Someone's Thoughts**

_ Inner thoughts_

** Chapter 7**

** Day 6 Konoha: Sakura's Apartment - 07:00am **

It was still relatively early in the morning in the village of Konoha

Not that you'd know

Dark ominous clouds had filled the sky and the land was being pelted by heavy torrential rain

Sakura sat at her desk in her room, she had decided to let Naruto and Sasuke sleep in today, not much point waking them when it was so miserable out

Sakura sighed, she knew she should probably catch up with her training that she had missed but didn't have the energy, so instead she sat there and watched as the rain ran down her windows

Abandoned medical scrolls littered her desk along with a half eaten chocolate chip muffin which had also been forgotten by the kunochi

** *What miserable weather...This day is going to suck! What am I meant to do to entertain the boys!?***

_ (How about you listen to me for once and find out what they're up too!) _

***Oh would you stop already! Why do you think they're up to something anyway?* **

_ (Well unlike you, I've not been turning a blind eye to the weird behavior they've been displaying!)_

** *Such as?***

_ (Oh come on! Are you seriously telling you've not noticed! How about in the toy store, where did they do? And why was Sasuke so jumpy?...) _

***Because I scared him by sneaking up behind him!* **

_(Ok then...How about when Naruto went to 'talk' to him the other day) _

***He wanted ramen***

_ (Oh please! At the beginning of the week he was perfectly happy to chew on shoes!) _

Before Sakura had a chance to respond to her inners mental rambling a soft knocking noise filled the apartment, slipping on her favourite fluffy slippers Sakura made her way to the front door where she was confronted by a very angry and frustrated Ino

"Hey Ino...What can I..."

Ino crashed through her door before Sakura had a chance to blink, her hair and clothes were soaked, leaving small puddles behind her

"How long do you think you could keep this from me Sakura!" She demanded Sakura sighed, leaning herself on the doorframe she decided it would be best to let Ino finish her rant before chiming in

"To think you and I made a pack never to have anything else to do with that...that...BASTARD again! And then I find out you're keeping him in your house!" Ino fumed, her cheeks reddening with anger

"Ino...Calm down, I can explain"

"YOU BETTER EXPLAIN FOREHEAD!"

Sakura's eye began to twitch at the sound of her old nickname, deciding that it would be best to have this discussion away from Naruto and Sasuke would be better she grabbed Ino's arm and dragged her outside

"LET GO OF ME YOU TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU..."

** 'SMACK' **

Ino stood there stunned as Sakura's palm connected with her face, she raised her hand to her cheek as tears began to well up in her eyes "You calm yet?" Sakura asked Ino nodded, she could match Sakura in some fields but never in brute strength

"Good...Now, let me explain...From the beginning"

Unaware to Ino and Sakura, listening from the shadows of the apartment was a small raven haired boy, daringly he crept closer to the door until he was in earshot

He listened as Sakura explained how Naruto had tried to capture Sasuke

How the jutsu went wrong

About their current condition and how long it was to last

About why she didn't want anyone else knowing as she didn't want to put their lives in danger, even if Sasuke was a traitor

She told about everything that had happened during the week

He soon heard Ino and Sakura giggling before Ino started asking more questions

"I understand why you didn't want to tell me, even though me and the girls are a little upset about it, what I want to know is...What will you do when the jutsu wears off Sakura?"

He listened closely, wanting to know Sakura's answer

"I don't know Ino, In a way, I wish the justu wouldn't end, at least not on Sasuke"

His eyes widened

"How come?"

"Well, Because he's a much nicer person now, he answers when you talk to him instead of grunting or ignoring you, sure he still fights with Naruto but I guess some things will never change and...Well...I prefer him like this, If Tsunade had asked me to look after a fully grown Sasuke I probably would've been tempted to create an 'accident' ridding the world of him once and for all"

Tears began prickling his eyes

"So you're saying that now he's a child...You don't hate him?"

"Exactly, For ages I've tried to convince Naruto to give up on Sasuke, but you know Naruto, Sasuke is like a brother to him, there was no way he was going to give up, even if it cost him his life"

"I know...Pity that everyone in Konoha hates him now though doesn't it"

"In a way, but he deserves everyone's hatred, he turned on his village, has killed thousands and has even tried to kill us!"

He had to fight back the urge to sob

"Hmmm...Well, at least now I know the full story I can let everyone else know, they spent over 20 minutes trying to figure out who should come here and confront you, in the end it came down to a game of who could chug the most soda...bluergh!"

"Nice one pig!"

"Oi..."

"I'm joking...Well I better get back, If Naruto rolls over and starts cuddling Sasuke I'll have a war on my hands"

"Ok Sakura...I'll catch up with you later...Oh and...whatever you decide about Sasuke's punishment after all this...you have everyone's support"

"Thank you Ino"

Sakura waved goodbye to her life long friend before re-entering her apartment, she closed the door behind her and started making her way back to her bedroom when the faint sound broke through the silence Turning round,she found Sasuke huddled in a corner, he had his knees drawn up to his chest and had buried his head in his hands

"Sasuke...Hunni, what's wrong?"

Sasuke peered through his fingers at her, his little eyes were bloodshot from the tears that had spilled over

** *She hates me...Everyone hates me...I'm such a fool***

_ (So what! You didn't need them anyway, never did...)_

** *But...She hates me***

_ (Aah...) _

"Sasuke?" Sakura stared at the little boy before her, she reached out her arms to gather him close but receded when he flinched at her touch

_ (Don't do that!) _

** *Why not, she already hates me! She said it herself that she would've gotten rid of me* **

_ (Not in child form she doesn't, we've been winning her over this week, don't ruin it now!!) _

Sasuke swallowed his pride and jumped into Sakura's arms, he buried his head into her chest and clung on as tightly as his little hands could manage

"Sasuke?"

"M mmf m mmf mmmmf"

"What?"

Sasuke lifted his head up and stared into her eyes, although his were still blurry from the tears he was shedding he knew she was looking at him with worried eyes

"I...Had a bad dream" He mumbled as he nuzzled closer to her warmth

Sakura sat there for a moment and stroked his hair

"What was it about?"

"I dreamt everyone hated me"

Sakura's eyes softened a the sight of the small Uchiha in her arms, he seemed so fragile compared to the monster that he had originally been

"I don't" She whispered

Jade and onyx met as Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other

"You...You don't?"

Sakura shook her head

"No...I don't, come on, let's go back to bed ne? If Naruto wakes up and we're not there to stop him, he may roll right off the bed"

For the first time that morning Sasuke smiled...He rested his head back upon Sakura's chest and listened to her heartbeat as she carried back towards her bedroom

** *Thank you Sakura...Thank you for everything***

"Ooies..."

"You say something Sasuke?"

Sasuke stiffened and cursed himself for saying what he was thinking and thinking what he was meant to say

_ (Moron)_

* * *

Not as happy as the other chapters but I had a request to had a confrontation is so it had to be a little dramatic!

Last chapter soon...Dun dun dun!

Again if you have any ideas, just send me a message :)

Love to all who review and read

xoxoxoxox


	10. Day 7: OH MY!

**Someone's Thoughts**

_ Inner Thoughts_

** Chapter 8**

** Day 7: Konoha: Sakura's Bathroom 18:30pm **

Her mind was reeling

Her nerves shot to bits

She had been jumpy all day and had a good reason to be too...Today was the day the jutsu on Sasuke and Naruto was meant to wear off, only problem was, Lady Tsunade hadn't told her WHEN the jutsu would wear off.

She had kept her eyes closed when it was time to get up

Had refused to stay in the room when it was time for the two to get dressed, which took 30 minutes due to the fact that they weren't too great at dressing themselves in their child state

Asked them if they wanted tea of coffee instead of juice at breakfast

Had to rescue Sasuke once and Naruto twice after she had been too embarrassed to help them go to the potty

Had locked all the doors and closed all the blinds and kept them inside in case the jutsu did wear off, she wasn't sure she could handle it wearing off in public, everything would be on show!

_(Not entirely a bad thing) _Her inner smirked

***Shut up! As If I want to see Naruto and Sasuke's...Dangly things!* **

She had endured everything today had thrown at her and had prepared for everything that could go wrong, although she did feel a little stupid when she covered her eyes everytime the boys coughed or sneezed or said her name The boys had noticed this too:

Naruto hadn't been as hyper as usual, he would sometimes mimic Sakura's actions by covering his eyes

Sasuke had been more cuddly and would constantly ask her If she was ok

Naruto had suggested that Sakura needed 'nappy time' as she looked sleepy

Sasuke hadn't started any fights today, not even after Naruto taunted that he thought Sasuke's 'Windy problem' had come back

Now, for the past hour they had both been lying on their stomachs in the living room drawing, pieces of paper were scattered everywhere across the floor, they ranged from pictures of rainbows to bowls of ramen and something that was meant to be a puppy or a rabbit, she couldn't tell

But nothing had Sakura more on edge now, now was the time the boys usually had a bath

***Maybe If I don't say anything they won't notice***

_ (You're such a wuss!)_

** *Am not! I just don't want to risk it, what If water...Activates the jutsu release?***

_ (They're under a jutsu, they're not sponges! They won't expand if you get them wet!) _

***....Shut up!* **

"Sakwaa..." She froze on the spot at the sound of her name, closely her eyes tightly she reluctantly turned round

"Yes boys?"

"Why you got your eyes closed?"

She struggled to answer, they had been asking her that question all day, she was running out of excuses, she had used:

"I have dust in my eye"

"I like blinking"

"I thought I saw a spider"

"I'm playing hide and seek with myself"

"That dust has found my eye again"

"Just wanted to know how dark it was with my eyes closed"

"Peek-a-boo!"

"More dust wouldn't you know!"

She couldn't use the dust one anymore, she knew they weren't buying it, biting her lip she tried to think of a decent excuse this time.

** *Come on...think!!* **

_ (I'd go with dust)_

** *I've used that one too many times!!***

_ (Pffft so what!)_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of running water, gingerly opening her eyes, she found herself alone in the livingroom, she dashed to the bathroom to find Sasuke and Naruto standing by the tub, Sasuke had turned the taps on and Naruto was adding bubble bath

"Boys?" They turned to look at her, smiles apparent on their faces

"It bathy time Sakwaa!" Grinned Naruto

"You were playing peeky boo so we run it ourselves" Smirked Sasuke, clearly amused

Sakura was sure her lip was going to bleed if she kept biting it, but it was better than running round like a headless chicken, that was her plan B

"Oh...Well...Uh...I thought that we'd skip bath time tonight boys, you don't really want one do you?" She smiled nervously, hoping they would agree

To her horror they both starred at her before giggling among themselves

"Silly Sakwaa..."

"Silly silly"

Sakura nearly gave herself whiplash when they started undressing, she turned round so fast her head went dizzy and she had to support herself on the door frame to stop herself from falling

"Ready!"

Sakura cringed, she didn't want to do this, she didn't want to turn round, she wanted to hide away in her room till this was over

"Sakwaaaa!" Whined Naruto

Sakura sighed, turning round she found the two little boys standing next to the bath tub, towels held next to their 'private parts'

She bent down and picked them up and practically dropped them into the bath, now they were submerged in bubbles she felt a little more relaxed

***They're covered at least***

_ (Humph...No wonder you're still a virgin) _

** *Don't you mean "We're still a virgin"***

_ (What was that!? You just re-insulted yourself) *...Oh...Bollocks!*_

** 'SPLASH!'**

Sakura was forced away from her inner argument by a huge gush of water smacking her in the face.

After a few seconds coughing and spluttering Sakura wiped away the offending bubbles that smothered her face she looked round to try and determine what had caused the mini tidal wave And came face to face

With two very wet

Two very real

Naked Teammates

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree before everything went black

* * *

Hazy, everything was hazy

Her head was swimming and not to mention very sore

** *What a horrid nightmare* **

_ (Might want to open your eyes princess...)_

** *Why?***

"Sakura?" She heard the voice, yet didn't recognize the owner

_ (That's why)_

Squinting she slowly opened her eyes, she fought back the scream but couldn't fight the blush that painted her cheeks as she starred into the faces of Sasuke and Naruto...In adult form!

"Eeep" She squeaked

The next 30 minuted felt like a lifetime to Sakura:

Naruto kept asking if she felt ok, then kept putting soaking wet flannels on her forehead

Sasuke kept slapping Naruto hand away from Sakura because Naruto's towel kept slipping

An argument had broken out over if they should go get Lady Tsunade Sakura was sure she was scarred for life when Naruto suggested that maybe they should try to see if Sakura had any clothes that would fit them

She then fainted again when Sasuke had tripped over one of her bras, sending him spiraling to the floor and causing his towel to fall

When she resurfaced she found herself alone

***Why's it so quiet?***

_ (I dunno) _

She swung her legs over the side, rubbing her head she slowly made her way round her apartment, they were no-where to be found

"Uh...Guys?"

She waited for a response, she was sure she was shaking from nerves until a rustle from her bathroom stopped her Leaning close to the door she listened for any signs of life, a small smile appeared on her face when she heard the familiar voices inside:

"Teme...I think se's awake now!"

"You think dobe?"

"Well let's go see if she's ok then...Argh Sasuke get off!"

"No moron, she might faint again, we're still in nothing but towels!"

"Oh yeah"

Sakura stifled a giggle before knocking softly, she heard them both gasp

"Uh...Yes?"

"You guys...Ok?" She asked She heard them mumbling something before Naruto spoke again

"Uh...Yeah we're fine, you?"

"Yeah I'm ok...I was uh...thinking that maybe I should go see Lady Tsunade to update her on the situation" She chuckled

Another set of murmuring filled the silence, she took that as a yes and made her way towards the door

"SAKURA WAIT!"

She froze when she heard the usually quiet and stoic Uchiha cry out, she waited patiently

"...Can you...grab our clothes as well?"

She smiled before calling back that she would, she slipped on her boots and made her way to the Hokage Tower

* * *

**Hokage Tower: 20:00pm**

Sakura was still giggling slightly when she entered her mentor's office, as usual she found Lady Tsunade sat at her desk, buried under a pile of paperwork

"Sakura?" Lady Tsunade eyed her young apprentice wearily, she hadn't seen her since she had run out leaving her to deal with Sasuke and Naruto

Sakura walked and stood in front of the desk, although she was smiling she couldn't stop the annoyed look in her eye

"Lady Tsunade, I've come to inform you that the jutsu has worn off..." She growled

"Oh really?" Gulped the blonde Hokage

"Yes...I'll be needing their clothes"

Tsunade made her way towards the cupboard and pulled out a large brown bag, after handing it to Sakura she backed up a few feet

"How...Was it?" She asked innocently

Sakura twitched before plastering another smile on her face

"It was...Interesting" It was the only word Sakura could think to describe what she had been through the past week

"So...no hard feelings?" Tsunade asked, she smiled gingerly

"Oh...No, no no no...why on earth would there be hard feelings?" Sakura lied through gritted teeth

Tsunade sighed before straightening up

"Well...Uh...You better get back, I'll be sending ANBU to collect Sasuke within the next hour"

Sakura bowed and started to make her way back out, before she was out Tsunade called out

"Have you made up your mind about Sasuke?"

Sakura hung her head for a moment, she had been too pre-occupied to think about that

** *What should I do?* **

_(Let him rot in prison...After everything he's done he deserves it!) _

** *Yeah but...Surely if he wanted to do anything he would've done it by now***

_ (Well I guess you have to make up your mind then) _

Sakura turned to face her mentor before voicing

"Yes...I have!"

* * *

**2 days later: **

Sakura had just finished her shift at the hospital, she felt relieved to finally be able to go out freely when she chose to, her and Naruto had decided to give each other some space, although she had agreed to go for ramen with him tomorrow

She said her goodbye after signing out and was about to leave when one of the other nurses stopped her, in her hands was a large bouquet of flowers

"Sakura-sama, these came for you today"

Taking the flowers, Sakura opened the card, inside was a simple note

_**Sakura, **_

_**Thank you**_

_** Sasuke**_

"Well I never" Sakura giggled

* * *

** Uchiha House: **

Sasuke had been sat in the same chair for what seemed like a life time, night had fallen and he was starring up at the moon, he couldn't complain though, thanks to Sakura he had evaded the death penalty and prison Instead he had been given a 2 year house arrest, had to have his chakra drained and was only allowed to train outside the Uchiha compound twice a week

** *Better than death I suppose***

_ (Yeah..Although It would be better if we had some...Company, if you...get my drift) _

Sasuke groaned, ever since he had been sentenced he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her

"I'm worse than the dobe" He scolded himself

His self-hating moment was disturbed by a knock at the door, assuming it was just another ANBU making sure he hadn't escaped he made his way to the door, upon opening his eyes widened in surprise

There, standing at his front door, still dressed in her nurse's outfit was Sakura

Sasuke suddenly felt his mouth go dry as the sight at her, he moved to the side to allow her access before closing the door again, his eyes never leaving her form He followed her into the living room and stood there, she still had her back to him Sakura was the first one to speak, turning round to face him, a small smile on her face

"I wanted...To thank you, for the flowers" She indicated to the bouquet in her arms

Sasuke stood there, not sure if he should speak or not

"I know it's late, I'm sorry if I woke you, I just thought, that since I was on my way home, It would...Save time if..."

"It's ok"

Now it was Sakura's turn to stare

** *I knew I should've prepared myself better* **

_ (I'm just glad he interrupted your verbal diarrhea) _

The two continued to stare at each other, Sakura was trying to distract herself from him by playing with the flowers in her arms and Sasuke was pretending to inspect the door frame

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"What does...Ooies mean?"

Sasuke flinched

"It's just that...When i was...looking after you, you...said it alot, mainly while starring at me"

Sasuke hung his head to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up his face

"I...I...I don't know I mean It could mean anything...I don't really remember anything, side effect of the jutsu" He rambled, as he began pacing back and forth

He was stopped by a small hand on his chest, looking up he found Sakura standing merely a few inches away

"That's a pity, because Naruto remembers everything"

Sasuke froze, he couldn't tear his gaze away from her and before he knew what he was doing he found himself pulling her into his embrace and smashing his lips against hers before scooping her up bridal style

"Sasuke!!" Sakura squeaked as Sasuke began carrying her towards what looked like a bedroom

"You wanted to know what Ooies meant didn't you" He smirked

"But...But the guards!" Sakura exclaimed

"Don't...'Kiss'"...Care"

Outside the Uchiha mansion a figure stood amongst the trees, leaning lazily against the trunk

"Heh...Finally teme, was beginning to think there was no hope for you"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Sakura does get tp fid out what Ooies mean heh heh heh!

:)

Thanks for the reviews, love you all!


End file.
